WHAM: High School Years
by Lady Lassa
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They equal WHAM. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. They equal the High School Princes. Mix the two groups together and what do you get? Chemistry, Mischief, Romance, One HELL of a School Year and a LOT of Chaos!


**WHAM: High School Years  
**--  
**Summary:** _Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They equal WHAM. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. They equal the High School Princes. Mix the two groups together and what do you get? Chemistry, Mischief, Romance, One HELL of a School Year and a LOT of Chaos!  
_--  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto  
--  
You must be thinking "She's got We Just Wanna Have Fun to do! Why start another story!?!?"

Ha! I just didn't want this idea to slip away! So I decided to proceed to Chapter 1 and see if ya'll like it! I hope ya'll will! Reviews are loved…A LOT! Are you ready for the story? Here it is!! Hope you like it!  
--  
**Chapter 1: **Chocolate Cake Mayhem  
--

"Man! Seriously, he gives us a bloody test! This is a week back from our school holidays, doesn't he know anything about dead brained students!? This sucks!" Yamanaka Ino whined as she entered her next class, History, with Haruno Sakura, Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata.

"C'mon Ino, the only reason you hate tests is because you get nothing more than 90!" Sakura teased as her best friend scowled at her.

"Oh shut up! I don't want my beautiful head to explode with equations!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Please, what do you think goes inside Hinata's head?" Sakura replied, dropping herself into the desk next to Ino's. Tenten and Hinata both sitting at the front of Ino and Sakura.

"She is the one that comes up with all our pranks! She's a bloody genius!" Tenten taking out her text books.

"Well…I'm not that smart…" Hinata reasoned, also getting out her text books and dropping them on her desk.

Ino snorted, "Hina, you're the one that gets over As and the one that remembers to study on time. Also you don't trip over your own feet, like Sakura does here."

"HEY!"

--

I am a bit of a klutz, but it's in my nature! And here comes proof of my bad memory, I forgot to introduce us! I'm such an idiot! Let me introduce all my friends and then myself, 'kay?

**Ino Yamanaka:** Ino is the perfect person to run to whenever you need advice. She's practically dated every datable guy in Year 10 (Minus the High School Princes "They're a bunch of suck up good for nothing jerks!"), and she's even dated some Year 11s! She's the beauty of WHAM, but even with the beauty and dating thing she has, she's still in for pranks and action. Tenten, Hinata and I can always run to Ino for advice about anything and everything. She listens and then gives us the best ideas ever.

Her grades never get over an A, and she rarely gets an 'A'. Mostly B+ and Bs but never has she gotten an A+, well as far as I've been her friend, which was since Grade 3.

**Tenten:** Tenten is the other tomboy in WHAM besides me. She practically knows everything about weapons. Weird, hey? But her parents are highly skilled ninjas; they're always away on missions, so Tenten has her house practically to herself.

She won't hesitate to fall off the 3rd floor of our school building or kick Hyuuga Neji where the sun don't shine, even through Ino, Hinata and I all know she's got a thing for him but she's definitely in denial about it. She, like me is a total sucker when it comes to romance.

Her grades are between Bs and As, much like Ino except her tests are 90 or up. Her favourite subject is P.E. which is obvious since she's nuts about sports. She's a total lover of pranks and action.

**Hinata Hyuuga:** Hinata is the quietest person in WHAM but once you get to know her, she's totally different from the quiet, shy girl she is when she's at school. You do not, and I repeat…DO NOT, want to get on Hinata's angry side. It _is_ pretty hard getting on her angry side, considering that she's naturally a caring and loving person. The most obvious thing about her is that she's totally fallen for Naruto Uzumaki.

She's also the brains of our group and the motherly figure, besides me. She loves reading a lot and her grades are only As and A-pluses. She comes up with all our best pranks and no one would suspect her, out of all people, to come up with something so evil.

And then there's me. I'm Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair (And _no_ it's not dyed! It's _natural_) and green eyes. I am the other tomboy in the group besides Tenten. I hate all the skirts and things, although I don't mind summer dresses because they're breezy and gives me space to kick and do all the other nonsense if I guy ever tries to hit on me. I hate pink and all the girly colours. I just stick to three quarter Capri pants and a simple t-shirt.

My grades are alright too. I get mostly As and my best subject is Home Economics, P.E. (Physical Education) and English. Anything else and I either suck or I'm pretty much average but enough about me.

You must be wondering, what the hell is WHAM? We'll I'll explain that too.

WHAM stands for Wild, Hyper, Aggressive, Mischievous and that's the name we go by. All of the school knows us, the number one rebels, rule breakers and troublemakers. It's all us. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I. You do not want to get on our bad side, you'll see why, throughout the story.

We have WHAM on some of our clothes too, we're proud of being rebels, rule breakers and troublemakers.

Currently we're sitting in the back of History class taught by Asuma-sensei. We should get back there, ne?

--

"Everyone, try to page 267 and answer the questions, in silence." Asuma said. Sakura had a feeling that the last part was directed at Ino, Tenten and her. Hinata was always quiet in class.

Sakura gruffly turned to the assigned page and began answering the questions.

"Hey Sakura, what's the answer to question 17?" Ino whispered to Sakura who was already on the last question.

"Captain James Cook from England." Sakura whispered back.

Ino muttered a 'thanks' before continuing the questions.

--

"I am so glad we're out of History!" Ino exclaimed as we walked down the hallway.

"You always are." Tenten rolled her eyes as she checked her schedule. "I have Home Economics next, how about you guys?"

"I've got Math." Hinata said as she scanned her schedule.

"Awesome! Math with Hina! How 'bout you Sakura?" Ino asked me.

"Home Economics too…Just hope _they_ aren't in Home Economics, at least not the Tomato-Hime." I snorted.

**(A/N: Hime is 'Princess' in Japanese.)**

"Speaking of the devil…Might I add devils." Ino said. I looked up from my schedule and there they were the Tomato-Hime and his so called 'friends'.

You must be wondering who this Princess Tomato is? Well I'll tell you, and I'll put all my hatred into it too.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Sasuke. I like to dub him the 'Tomato-Hime' or 'Prince Bastard'. I seriously can't take him. He walks…wait no…He _struts_ around the place as if he's some kind of Prince, which in fact he sort of is. Teachers and most of the student body practically are afraid of him. Minus his fan girls who take any chance they get to ogle and dribble over Prince Bastard strutting around the school and playing basketball. It's ridiculous.

Might I add his grades are topped up and perfect. It's slightly annoying. He's definitely up himself. To put it easily, he's a stuck up bastard.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** Naruto is basically a talking machine that never shuts up, no matter how many socks you stuff into his mouth. He's completely oblivious to things that are in front of him and is pretty stupid. But he can be observant whenever he wants too and he is quite determined too. How he and Sasuke became friends, I don't know and I don't think I want to.

I have no idea how he got into Konoha High but his grades are nothing more than B-pluses. Naruto is pretty much alright, minus the non-stop talking. The main thing I like about Naruto is his eyes…And how he annoys Sasuke with his pathetic talking.

**Neji Hyuuga:** Neji is literally the other human ice block besides Sasuke. He too, struts around the place, through not as much as Sasuke. Neji is tolerable, probably because he's Hinata's cousin. He goes all overprotective around Hinata which I find quite funny and cute, Hinata sometimes spazzes out about Neji's protectiveness.  
His grades are also topped up like Sasuke's. Most people think Neji is a little scary…wait…starch that…Most people think Neji is _scary_. We're just lucky we have Hinata on our side…Or else all our bones in our body would've been broken.

**Shikamaru Nara:** Shikamaru is tolerable...besides the fact that he is extremely lazy and finds everything 'troublesome'. I love the shogi games we play even through I lose all the time. He sleeps most of the time in class and when I found out he had an IQ of over 200 (Which was when I lost against him in our fourth Shogi game) I was stunned. Who could have thought this guy was a lazy genius?

His grades are good too. Through he should be 2 years ahead of all us. I mean…Don't the teachers know this guy could be the new Einstein?

I mostly have a problem with Sasuke. But why am I even using his name? Let's go back to the corridor shall we?

--

Sakura snorted. "Well look who we have here, the Tomato-Hime, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru."

Sasuke glared. "Such an honor to see you too, Pinky."

"Pinky? Prince Bastard-sama, on my birth certificate it says 'Sakura'. I see you've been too up yourself lately to notice." Sakura retorted.

"Oh I've heard, just Pinky sounds much better. Definitely suits you and you hair, have you ever thought of changing your name?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura glared at him.

"I think Sakura suits me just fine, Prince Bastard. Now I have to go to Home Economics with Tenten so I suggest you go chase the fairies and we'll all be happy." Sakura plastered on a fake smile but was slightly confused when Sasuke smirked.

"Home Economics, eh? What a coincidence, I'm also in that too." Sasuke's smirked widen as Sakura's smile was completely wiped off her face, replaced with an utterly shocked expression.

"I suggest we all get to class before Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei give us detention for being late." Tenten stated as Sakura and Sasuke had a glaring contest.

"Sounds like a good idea! Bye Sakura, Tenten!" Ino said as she and Hinata walked into the direction of the Math classroom with Shikamaru and Naruto following them, Naruto talking non-stop while Hinata blushed 1906890 colours of red.

"Bye Ino, Hina! C'mon Tenten, let's go. See you Neji…You can just disappear for all I care, Tomato-Hime." Sakura said, linking arms with Tenten they both walked into the direction of the Home Economics classroom, Neji and Sasuke both following them and Sakura could tell he was glaring at her.

--

"Alright everyone, I'll be pairing you up into pairs and you'll be making chocolate cake. Best chocolate cake receives a late homework pass. Also you'll be staying with these pairs for this week and the next week. Just so I don't have to bother figuring the pairs out." Kurenai explained.

Sakura tensed sitting next to Tenten. She hate when Kurenai-sensei paired people up…She was usually stuck with one of the 'High School Princes'.

"First pair, Ami and Tsuki."

"Next are Kiba and Minoru."

"Sakura and Sasuke."

"WHAT!?" Sakura exploded. "I…I am _not_ going to be with this suck up bastard!" Sakura hissed one of her hands on her desk while the other pointing at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that's how it is. If you want to receive an 'F' for this grade, then refuse but there is nothing I can do." Kurenai said and continued calling out the pairs.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_ of all people!" Sakura muttered as she dropped her belongings on the table and then seating herself next to Sasuke while scooting as far away from him as possible.

"What are you? Scared of me? And don't move away any further because you're going to move the table over." Sasuke said and pulled her chair closer to him…A bit too close. Sakura was now sitting right next to Sasuke.

"I am way too close to you now." Sakura huffed and scooted her chair over a bit.

"Second last pair, Tenten and Neji." Kurenai announced.

Sakura chuckled and looked over to where Tenten was. She was frozen in her seat, eyes wide. Through she calmed down a bit when Neji sat next to her.

"Alright, on each of your table there should be instructions and the ingredients are on my desk. You may start now."

"Alright, why don't you go get the ingredients while I preheat the oven and get the equipment?" Sakura said as she headed over to the tiny little kitten type thing each bench had.

**(A/N: Basically an oven with a small kitchen bench attached and a mini refrigerator. The benches are also their 'desks')**

"Aa," Sasuke replied and headed towards Kurenai's desk.

--

"Right, I've lined the cake tins with greaseproof paper…Now for the hard part, making the mixture."

"Beat the softened butter with sugar." Sakura read out loud. Sasuke added the sugar into the softened butter that was in the mixing bowl. He then bet it quickly, which wasn't so hard for him, considering all his muscles.

"Add one egg at a time, mix well between each egg."

Sakura slowly cracked open one egg at a time, being careful not to get any egg shells into the mixture.

"Next, mix with flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, vanilla extract and finely grounded almonds."

Sakura carelessly tipped the ingredients into the mixing bowl as Sasuke mixed them all together.

"Add one and a half cup of boiling water and mix well."

Sakura carefully measured the hot water, being careful not to spill any of the water on her hands.

"Transfer mixture into two separate cakes tins and bake at 360 degrees for approximately 20 minutes."

Sakura and Sasuke both did as instructed. And both placed the tins into the preheated oven.

"Now for the frosting!" Sakura chirped.

"How can you be enthusiastic about this?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Sakura snorted, "So sorry Prince Bastard-sama, but I happen to be a chocolate addict. I mean…who doesn't love chocolate cake?"

"I don't like it." Sasuke stated plainly.

Sakura snorted, "As expected from someone like _you_."

"Hn."

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Sakura frowned, turning towards the source of the noise. And what Sakura saw made her explode into a fit of laughter.

Ami Wakayama had ash all over her face. Apparently she (Wanting to attract Sasuke's attention by making the cake all by herself, Sakura rolled her eyes) had placed yeast and self raising flour into her cake mixture instead of the instructed ingredients.

Sakura looked at Tenten and Tenten winked. It was Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata's sign for 'Trouble Making Time! Go ahead and cause mischief!' signal.

Sakura grabbed the cake mixture that was left on the sides and threw it perfectly at the back of Ami's head.

"Hey Ami, can't you read instructions and ingredients!?" Sakura shouted out.

Both Sakura and Tenten grinned. Sakura quickly spun around to face the 'Prince'.

"Say something. Strike a conversation." Sakura whispered.

"What!?" Sasuke asked totally confused.

"I don't want to get in trouble, just strike up a conversation." Sakura said and nudged Sasuke.

"Duck." Sasuke said plainly.

"What!? What kind of sentence is that!?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Before Sakura knew what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed her and pulled her down behind the bench with him just as a fist full of Ami's yeast and self raising flour came hurling towards the spot where Sakura was, but it landed on Kiba.

"HEY!" Kiba grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Ami and that was how the food fight in the Home Economics started.

A couple of seconds later, the whole classroom had ingredients whizzing around the room and hitting people.

Suddenly, an idea hit Sakura.

"Uchiha!" Sakura shouted over all the noise. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura smirked and poured a bag of sugar over his head.

"You are so going down, Haruno." Sasuke said, he grabbed the closest throwable ingredient (which happened to be an egg) and threw it accurately at Sakura who was now dodging items being thrown around the room and taking cover from Sasuke's revenge.

"UCHIHA, YOU ARE SO BLOODY DEAD!"

Sasuke smirked.

--

"Urgh, that suck up ass hole."

Sakura buried her head in her arms. Ino came back from the kitchen with 4 boxes of ice cream.

"Okay, I'm so glad you have emergency comfort food in your freezer Sakura." Ino said as she threw the Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream box at Tenten who skillfully caught it.

**(A/N: in my opinion, Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream from Baskin and Robins is AWESOME)**

"I'm so glad I'm living with Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and the rest. Mum would flip if she saw what was in our fridge and what we have for dinner each night." Sakura said catching the Rocky Road box.

"You're lucky you don't have an overprotective cousin." Hinata sighed as she opened the lid of her Neapolitan box and took a scoop.

"There, there Hina. Sakura practically has 3 overprotective brothers." Ino said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and dumping herself on the sofa, which the girls were occupying, and ripping the lid off her Vanilla and Strawberry flavoured ice cream box.

"They may be overprotective, but hell they are funny." Sakura said as she shoved a spoon of her Rocky Road ice cream into her mouth.

"SAKURA, DID YOU THROW OUT MY GEL…AGAIN!?!?" a voice yelled from the upper floor.

"SORRY DEI-DEI, IT WAS IN THE WAY." Sakura yelled back.

"SAKURA!" Deidara yelled and bounded down the stairs. "That's the 12th container of gel you threw out by 'accident'." Deidara stood in front of the girls, glaring at Sakura.

"Well you take way to long in the bathroom, and besides, what do you need it for? Your hair is _always_ the same." Sakura said, sucking on the ice cream in her mouth.

"I have a date today." Deidara said in a matter-of-factly voice. Sakura choked on her ice cream while Deidara gave her a smug smirk.

"You have a WHAT!?" Hinata, Ino and Tenten stared at Deidara shocked and the smug smirk was whipped off of his face.

"What's so surprising about me having a date?" Deidara frowned.

"The fact that a girl would be attracted to you." Sakura retorted and scooped another spoonful of the Rocky Road. Ino, Hinata and Tenten bursted into laughter and so did 2 other voices.

"HA! Good one, Sakura." Hidan grinned as he ruffled Sakura's hair as she scowled.

"She got you there, Deidara." Itachi smirked as Deidara glared at them and dumped himself in an armchair.

"Hi Itachi! What's cooking, fish-hime?" Sakura chirped smirking as Hidan's good mood changed.

"And just as I had a good mood. Don't call me fish-hime! And what the hell? I'm not _cooking_ anything. I hate cooking." Hidan scowled grabbing Sakura's spoon and scooping some ice cream.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM! MY COMFORT FOOD YOU PIECE OF BAIT!" Sakura yelled jumping up and trying to retrieve her comfort food as Hidan teased her with it, being taller.

"YOU SON OF A FISH!"

"Now, Now Sakura, watch the language."

"GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" Sakura struggled to reach the box, so she kneed him in the stomach, making him bend over in pain, releasing the ice cream container into Sakura's hand.

"Who did it to you this time?" Itachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, ticking Sakura off.

"The _Tomato-hime_," Sakura spat and ferociously stabbed her spoon into the ice-cream and stuffing it into her mouth. Itachi shook his head.

"What did he do this time?"

"I used up 3 bottles of shampoo to get the sugar, icing powder and egg it out of my hair, I needed to wash my favourite shirt 2 times to stop it from smelling like eggs, icing powder, sugar and Mimi's vomit and it was my _favourite_ shirt as well!" Sakura complained, taking a scooped of ice cream and stuffing it into her mouth.

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke used all the water in the Uchiha Mansion, washed his clothes 3 times, ranted about Sakura, stole my Playstation and forgot to feed Coax. Do you know how much he hates you right now for 'ruining his hair'?"

"Well it's his fault his so bloody damn feminine. It landed us _both_ in detention. I'm fucking _stuck_ with him in a classroom for 3 days!" Sakura complained.

"I agree with you on the feminine part." Itachi smirked.

"Oh what a good thing, he struts around the yard as if he owns it!" Sakura swallowed.

"Okay Sakura, stop your 'I-Hate-Sasuke' rant, you're going to be complaining about him until midnight." Ino said and suddenly stood up.

"Deidara, lemme help you with choosing out your outfit." Ino said and headed for the stairs.

"What? I was just planning to wear the Akatsuki cloak." Deidara said getting up and following Ino upstairs.

"Don't wear that, it'll make you look fat." Ino said and that was the last of the conversation Sakura could hear.

"You know Itachi; I sometimes wonder how you and he are ever brothers. I mean…He's just a pathetic asshole, and you're half of a pathetic asshole." Sakura frowned sucking on her spoon, totally oblivious to the ticked off Itachi.

"I mean, he struts, and you walk. He's got a chicken's ass on his head and you're got long hair. He's tomato addicted and you love take-out food. And the only thing that keeps you related is that you're both 'Uchihas'." Sakura said, waving her spoon around.

"Sakura, stop that. You're going to poke someone's eye out. And could you shut up about Uchiha? Not you Itachi, the younger Uchiha." Tenten said and stood up.

"I feel like playing on the Wii. You don't mind do you guys?" Hinata asked.

"No Hina, I think that's exactly what we need, a good game of Wario Ware on the Wii. I'll go set it up." Sakura stood up and walked over to the huge plasma T.V.

"HIDAN, WHERE DID YOU LEAVE THE REMOTE!? DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"…It's…Under…The…Magazines…Ouch Sakura…You kick hard…"

--  
**Ending Note:**

How was that? Did you like it? Reviews? Please? I know it's not that fabulous and the Sasuke/Sakura action in this was mostly hatred. Don't worry! They will eventually get together but all it takes is time. n.n

I will NOT discontinue 'We Just Wanna Have Fun'! This is just here to keep you occupied. Also the first chapter of 'The Newest Uchiha' and 'Going Down Under' are coming along too. Also there will be a sort of hold on 'We Just Wanna Have Fun' –sniffles- I'm really sorry but yeah…

Reviews are muffins, love and cookies. n.n

-Lassa  
--  
**Blooper Time: **(Got this idea from Monsters Inc. when I was watching it XD)  
--

"_I have a date today." Deidara said in a matter-of-factly voice. Sakura choked on her ice cream while Deidara gave her a smug smirk. _

"_You have a WHAT!?" Hinata, Ino and Tenten stared at Deidara shocked and the smug smirk was whipped off of his face. _

"_What's so surprising about me having a date?" Deidara frowned. _

"The fact that a girl would think you're hunky chunky man candy." – Sakura

-Everyone falls silent-

"What!? That's not in the script!? It should be! KAKASHI!!" – Sakura

"What the hell!?" – Deidara

"I agree" – Itachi

"Not again, we're repeating Scene 11 again. Sakura stop adding your own opinions into it!" – Kakashi

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei. I'm just being honest. I mean who _would_ go out with Deidara. He's so…Unhunky chunky man candy. I mean…someone like SASUKE is man candy. Deidara is like…Sheman candy." - Sakura

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? SAKURA I AM NOT A GIRL FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME!" – Deidara

-Deidara and Sakura start a fight-  
--  
_Suddenly, an idea hit Sakura._

"_Uchiha!" Sakura shouted over all the noise. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow._

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN MAKE YOU GO WHOOP!" – Naruto runs into the scene while playing

"Uhh…Naruto…What the hell are you doing!? Aren't you meant to be with Hinata, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru getting ready for the next chapter?" – Sakura

"Ehh!? You mean this isn't the Ramen Commercial!?!?" – Naruto

"Holy shit…You're starring in a RAMEN COMMERICAL!?!?" – Sakura

"Yep! I'm playing for the part and everything! It's awesome but isn't this studio 4?" – Naruto

"Baka! This is Studio 7!" – Sakura

"STUDIO 4 HERE I COME! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!!!" – Naruto runs out of the studio door.

"You know, it's pretty amazing that someone would hire _Naruto_ for any kind of commercial. It's amazing that he even got in for this story!" – Sakura

"I agree. Who the hell would hire the dobe?" – Sasuke

--


End file.
